Down the Aisle
by Shimmershot
Summary: "Do you take Matt Ishida to be your husband?"  Her eyes locked with Tai's, and she knew this was a mistake.  One Shot.  Hints of Taiora


**_A/N : I am wondering where my sanity went. This is the first one shot I've ever really written. And it's probably the most romantic-type fic I've ever managed to not botch up completely. I appologize for any grammar/spelling errors. I've got a cold and I'm not thinking straight. I really can't believe I wrote this._**

She sat in the dressing room, allowing Hikari and Mimi to do her hair and help her with her dress. Her eyes stayed glued to the mirror she was situated in front of. The reflection before her confused her. Who was this person? It certainly wasn't _her_… was it? Sora Takenouchi wasn't this… nervous… or pale…

The woman before her was a precursor to her future self: Sora _Ishida_. Starting this day forward, she would never just be _Sora_. It would forever be _Sora and Matt_. Today was the big day. She was getting _married_. Never before had she been so nervous.

The planning had been hell. Sure, she had Mimi to help her out, as well as Hikari… Marriage was a big deal after all, and your closest friends were always pulled into the process.

"Oh come on…" Mimi growled, and Sora winced as her hair was pulled rather harsh. "Sheesh Sora, your hair is being a pain! It's not doing anything I want it too." Sora rolled her eyes. When did her hair _ever_ conform? Never. "It's a good thing we've got some time left. Looks like we're going to need it."

Sora frowned, butterflies assaulting in full force. How much time was left? How much longer was this going to take? She was due to walk the isle at 1:45, and last she checked, it had been 12:22, but that felt like a life time ago. She cast her amber-brown eyes toward the entrance through the mirror, reading the backwards hands, and sighed. A lifetime apparently only took a half an hour.

"How are you doing Sora? You've been really quiet…" Kari commented, her eyes down. She hadn't made eye contact all day. The sweet girl had been quiet herself the entire week.

"I'm… fine Kari," her voice was anything but strong. It was faint, and wobbled. No, she wasn't fine. She _really_ wasn't fine, and her voice just gave her away. "Just nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Mimi said with a small grin. "It's just Matt after all. You've been practically living with him any way. This is just making it… _officially_ official." She winked into the mirror.

"She's right," Kari said, ducking down behind Mimi. "It's not like this changes anything."

Accept… it was changing everything. Sora would be married to Matt. They would be together forever, "in sickness and in health". This was the big one. There was no changing her mind after this. Was this what she really wanted? Months ago, she was fully happy just considering the idea of being _Sora Ishida_. But… today was the day, and she was truly realizing the full scope of things. This was her life, and it would forever change.

She hadn't slept last night. Tossing and turning, thinking about just this moment. The dressing room was the last stand. The final hurrah. It was the place brides fully made up their minds. _"Do I really want this? Do I really love him?"_ they were questions every bride asked. There were options that run through their minds, leaving this time period a faint memory in the scope of things. Sora finally understood.

'Do I really want to spend forever with him?' she asked herself over and over. She pictured her husband to be in her mind. She really did love him. He was easy to look at, and she could stare into his ocean blue eyes forever… he was sweet, and caring… Not once did she doubt that he loved her back. He had asked her to marry him after all.

But the image, no matter how she wished to hold it in her mind for further study and adoration, shifted, and she saw warm chocolate brown eyes over lay the blue, and matching brown hair overtake the brilliant blond.

She shook her head. This was most definitely _NOT_ the time for second guessing. Mimi gave her a knowing glance. "Oh Sora…" Sora's blood ran cold. "You're having cold feet." Mimi didn't sound concerned over that at all. And Hikari suddenly looked hopeful. No… that had to be her imagination. "You're wondering if this is what's meant to happen."

Sora didn't want to. She didn't want to at all. But despite all of her willpower, she gave a tiny, almost invisible, nod. This was horrible. She loved Matt. She really, truly did. _Why _was this so hard? She had agreed to forever. She promised him forever. Why was it so hard to convince herself it was for the best?

"This is the point you think things through with extreme caution," Mimi said, waving her index finger around carelessly. She had obviously been to a few weddings over in America… "You need to know for sure that this is what you want. Sora, we all know you love Matt." She said it so… final. Her innocent hazel eyes locked with Sora's own though, with so much force, Sora was almost shocked that she didn't jerk. "But do you love him enough for this?"

Kari glanced, puzzled, at the holder of the Crest of Sincerity. Sora stared at Mimi though, completely at a loss as to how to respond. The girl continued, "Sora… I've never once questioned you, believing you knew what you were doing." Mimi almost sounded like a mother giving a lecture. "When you told me you and Matt were engaged, I was ecstatic. But… Sor… Is this right for you? Do you really want to tie yourself down to him?"

Sora's jaw dropped. That wasn't quite what she'd expected her best friend to ask. Of course she wanted to tie herself down to Matt. Right? Of course! Right? Her brow furrowed, an internal debate forming in her mind. Matt was good to her. He loved her. She loved him. Simple science.

But… this wasn't right. Was it? She didn't want to _marry_ him… she could argue with herself all day… but, she… really didn't want to get married to him. 'Yet,' she told herself forcefully. But the plans and preperations had already been made, and she knew she couldn't afford to put it off. She and Matt had already decided on this date. And the day had come. She wasn't ready… not by a long shot…

"I love him Mimi…" Sora said, trying to keep her tears from falling. Mimi nodded knowingly, and Kari almost seemed to slouch. "I love him."

"Of course you do Sor. But?" how did this girl know her so well? They were polar opposites. They never would have been friends if the events of that fateful summer hadn't interfered. Somehow, that turned the fates, and they knew each other so well, they could almost read each other's minds.

But she didn't have words to describe the "but". She loved Matt. Yamato was her life. He was her rock, support, love, and all of that stuff. Her life revolved around him. But…

"Sora, you need to think. You have roughly twenty minutes before you go down the aisle," Mimi said simply, tugging gently on her hair again. "Is he really who you want?" That part was whispered so silently, for a second, Sora wasn't sure if it was Mimi or her mind that spoke it.

She lapsed into silence, watching her two closest friends scurry around the room once more. Was Matt who she really wanted? She wished she could say "yes" immediately. But the image of brown hair and soft eyes flashed before her mind again, and her heart quivered.

"Sora?" Her mother peaked in, dressed beautifully. "How's everything going girls?"

"Everything's fine!" Mimi said happily, grinning.

"Alright, well, everyone's about to take their places. Ten minutes." And like that, she was gone. Sora wished she'd stayed. She needed to have her mother's sound advice right about now. Now more than ever. She needed to hear for certain that she was either A; Making the biggest mistake of her life, or B; Making the best decision ever.

Her stomach fluttered when she saw the clock again. It was just about time. Mimi had finished her hair, and was fussing over last minute details with their dresses. Hikari was still staring at the ground, though she would flash a confident smile at Sora here and there.

"Sora…" the girl began, earning a look from Mimi. She seemed to ignore it though, and her grey-brown eyes finally looked up into Sora's own. "Be happy." Sora felt warmth surround her with just those words. But Kari wasn't done. "Whatever you choose out there, it'll be for the best. After all, your heart is the one making it."

Whatever she chose, it would be for the best.

But as the music played and Kari and Mimi vanished, Sora felt her heart knot in her chest. What would she choose? That was the question that bothered her. This was the moment of truth, and… she was worried over the outcome.

Matt would be absolutely crushed if she said "no". She herself would be crushed if she said "no". Did she have the strength to do that? In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to call this off. She didn't want to marry Yamato Ishida. She wanted to be _far_ away from here.

She stepped outside.

Everyone she knew turned to face her in that moment. Dozens of eyes watched her as she walked. She felt her knees weaken, and she was convinced that she was going to trip and fall on her face. All of these people would either be overjoyed, or deeply disappointed in just a few moments. What would she say to them? _"Sorry to call you all here for nothing folks… shows over. You can go home."_?

But she knew, that every single one of them would want what was best for her. If she chose not to do this, they would be disappointed, but they wouldn't hate her. Not completely.

Cameras were clicking as she walked by, and with every click, she felt her resolve break even further. She could see Hikari and Mimi and Gatomon and Palmon, and her mother, and Biyomon… She saw Matt, and the blank expression he wore. Gabumon stood to his left. And Tai… He was Matt's Best Man, standing to the right. And she couldn't look away.

His hair was just as crazy as it normally was, but he looked stunning in a suite. It fit him perfectly. Agumon stood to his right, staring back at Sora with all of his usual brightness. The only thing missing was Tai's normally bright smile and laughing eyes. He looked as stony as Matt did, but he gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Dearly Beloved, we have gathered here today to witness this beautiful day." Sora really wished their pastor hadn't started. She was at war with herself, didn't he see that? "Two lives will forever be intertwined." Her heart sank at that. Was this what she really wanted? No.

She heard a few sniffles in the crowd. How she wished she could release these tears. But they stayed within their confines.

"Marriage is a sacred event. One that is a big step toward beginning a new life. One of togetherness. Of fullness. Of rightness." Sora almost choked. This wasn't right… not at all. "The recipe to a successful marriage, is this: Trust, friendship, love, and communication." Friendship and Love. Those words hit her like a sledge hammer. "And during the time I have known our bride and groom, I have found that they have an abundance of all of those."

This was almost physically painful to listen too. She wanted to run away, as fast as she could. But Matt's hand wrapped around her own, holding her steady. She looked at him, under the safety of her veil, and took in the blank expression. He was just as scared as she was. It was in that moment she knew for sure that this was a complete and total, disastrous mistake.

Could she really tie him down? If she loved him, why would she pretend that this was what she wanted? He was a good person, and didn't deserve to be going through this with the wrong person.

"I am going to just get right to it. Nothing irritates me more than weddings where pastors go on and on about everything. Yamato Ishida, do you take this woman, Sora Takenouchi, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death, do you part?"

Sora clenched her eyes shut. Her heart fluttered and she felt ready to pass out. Why didn't they think this through months ago? The hand holding hers felt clammy and cold.

"I do."

Her eyes snapped open, and she gaped at him. She had hoped he had realized this was a mistake! That he had felt the same as her… that he didn't want to be tied to someone he didn't truly want! Why did he say "yes"?

She blinked, crying mentally. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Everything she wanted went down the drain in that single moment. Her resolve completely disintegrated.

"Sora Takenouchi," she wobbled at the sound of her name. She had to let him go. He may think she was the one he wanted… She had to let him go. She had to say "no". He would forever be miserable with her if she didn't. "Do you take this man, Yamato Ishida, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death, do you part?"

Silence. That was all she could hear. Mimi and Hikari each leaned in, trying to tell her what she'd known all along, through their eyes. She had to say no. She _had_ too. She loved Matt Ishida, but…

Her eyes locked with Tai's once more. She saw her marrying Taichi Kamiya instead of Yamato Ishida. His happy smile, immeasurably brilliant smile as they caught each other's eyes as she gave her answer.

"…I do…"

But she didn't… She had just said those magic words, not at the wedding that could have been… but here and now, in the wedding that was. She had sealed her fate, simply because she had lost herself in a dream…

"Well then, I now pronounce thee, Mr. and Mrs. Yamato Ishida!"

And Tai's eyes had never looked so haunted.

_**S/N : I am a total Taiora fan. They are the only pairing I have ever really fallen for in any fandom. Just saying. Matt ending up with Sora in the end of 02 is something I'm in disbelief over. Any way, please Read and Review. Any constructiveness would be appreciated.**_


End file.
